Running Red
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It hurt. It never stopped hurting. No one cared enough to save me when it began, they just criticized and frowned. So why are you different?
1. Chapter 1

_Back when I was doing requests on dA this is what she asked for. Well maybe not what she had in mind though XD _

* * *

Running Red

~ for flint lone wolf -

* * *

My vision sways and so do I, and I end up landing face first in the snow. At first, the splintering cold feels nice against my heated skin, but then it only stings. I love him...I truly think I do, but my biggest mistake was thinking that I was better than him. He developed this complex where he always tried to be better than me in anything we did. At first, I thought it was playful and normal...until it got out of hand. During these competitions, if he did win, everything would be okay. But if I won, or even let him win, I'd be punished. In the beginning, he would simple cease talking to me. But over the few years we've been together, he's begun to hit and scream, lashing out at me. It would scare me to death, but at the same time, I couldn't muster up the hatred to leave. My friends and family can't comprehend it. They all think I'm stupid, but if I have to die for him to learn something, then I will. I'm perfectly fine with it. I have nothing else to live for.

I roll myself over, keeping my eyes locked onto the moon above me. Snowflakes flutter down from the dark clouds, which can't be seen due to the equally dark sky. Tears roll off the sides of my face as my body trembles from the loss of body heat and blood. My eyes drift in and out of focus, while they also begin to close.

"Hey, come on Ulquiorra, wake up!" Fingers grip my shoulders as he shakes me. I attempt to lift my bleeding hand, but it falls back against my chest. "Please, open your eyes! I know what he's been doing to you and I'm...I'm sorry I haven't stepped in. I loved you so much that I didn't want you to hate me for hating him...just look at me...I know...this isn't like me, but please, Ulquiorra?"

I force my chattering teeth to slow as I force my emerald orbs to look at the man before me. His spiky light blue hair, slightly tanned skin, and intense blue eyes, all the same as the last time I had seen him. He lifts me into his arms, cradling me against him as he stands up. "G- Grimmjow?"

"Live for me please? Don't die yet, give me a chance to show you it's not all emotionless."

The tone of voice that is usually strong and defiant, now pleads and whines at me. The metallic red covering my hand, smears on his face as I trail my fingers over his cheek. "Why should I?"

"Because you know I wouldn't lie to you."

Resting my head against his chest, I sigh. _What could it really hurt?...I'm already broken...He'll just be disappointed._

Lips press against mine, despite the rusty taste already in my mouth, he holds steady before pulling away. "I love you Ulquiorra Schiffer...and I'll save you from him. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay okay no more for this one. Got a ton of feedback on dA so here it is. Just to sum everything up and clear up all the mysterious questions. Now...I don't own anything except for the plot. Flintlonewolf on dA owns the creative prompts given to me and Nomura owns Bleach, happy now?_

* * *

Running Red Part 2

* * *

For three months now, I've lived with Grimmjow. I'm barely left alone, but I find it comforting. Not a day has gone by, that he hasn't expressed his utmost love for me. Whether it be words, touches, or even a glance my way, they're the simplest things I ache for. I haven't return to that house ever since he found me in the snow, half dead. A week from that night, I told him what happened, that is, after he had finally convinced me that he wasn't, isn't, my enemy.

_Cowering in the kitchen, I attempt to make him some form of dinner, knowing he'll be disgusted with whatever I cook up. I slip the pan off the burner and let the concoction thicken. Turning away, I hear the front door open and close. Footsteps click their way toward me and I'm greeted with a steeled glare of harsh dark brown eyes, almost appearing black from the distance. Tussled brunet hair doesn't look a bit out of the ordinary, not a hair out of place. A feral grin slips onto his lips as he strides forward, pulling me into his arms. An empty kiss is placed on my forehead, "Did you cook dinner?" With a nod from me, he pushes me to the side and dips a spoon into the pot. Lifting it to his lips, I half wish that it would scorch his lips. But it doesn't._

_The wooden utensil clatters to the tiled floor as he pivots toward me. Flinging his hand against my face, I'm jerked backwards, forcing my butt to hit the ground. A drawer is flung open and he pulls out a slim knife, glinting in the excellent lighting. Bending down over me, a knee on each side, he lowers the knife so that the tip of the cool metal presses right below my eye. "What did I do?"_ _I can't hide the fear evident in my voice or on my countenance, he knows I'm afraid of what he'll do._

"_You know I can't cook something like that! Why do you insist on showing how much better you are?" A whiny growl parts his lips and rumbles deep in his throat. _

_Before I can react, he slides the knife down to my jaw bone. A scream rips from my throat, no longer able to hold in all the pain coupled with this. He's never done anything like this. I throw my arms up to attempt to grab his wrist, but he gets a hold of each of my arms. Putting them at my side, he locks them in place by pressing his thighs against them, leaving me staring at him in pure hopelessness. The palm of his right hand presses hard against my forehead, making that part of me immobile as well. Metallic red drips from the knife and onto my face, barely missing my eyes. The tip presses below my other eye, sending panic through my body once again. Dragging it down to my jaw, I let the tears spill up over my eyes. The salty droplets make the symmetrical slices sting uncontrollably. _

_Struggling and wiggling with all my might, I'm still not able to force myself free. The blade digs into my skin once more, this time about an inch above my eyebrow. Not wanting anymore pain from the "man I love", I send my knee straight into his lower back, making the knife cut in an odd direction away from my eye. Nonetheless, he rolls off of me. Shakily, I push myself up onto my knees and then onto my feet. Running past him, as he's getting up himself, the blade slashes through the long sleeve of my black shirt, making blood trickle down my arm. Trying to wipe away some of the blood spilling over my eyebrow and on my eyelid, I smear it across my face. Shouts and screams split the cold winter night air, as I throw the door open and barrel out into the snow, not looking back, until finally, I collapse, unable to run any farther._

Grimmjow immediately lost his mind, falling into a dead deadly silence. At first, I thought Grimmjow would start beating me like he had. But nothing like that ever came, instead, arms wrapped around me while kisses fluttered around my face and neck,. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was showing me the love that I wasn't in that relationship, that now he wanted to show me twice the love. It was the nicest thing I'd ever heard.

Staring into the mirror, deep emerald eyes stare back. Thin lines fall down below my eyes, as if I'm permanently crying, while a deformed number four is at the corner of my eyebrow, scars I'll never be rid of. I run my hand through the jet black hair that falls short around my face, while some between my eyes. That man is trash to me, for making me think that love had to involve agonizing pain.

"Ulquiorra, we need to go! I don't want to miss the sweets!" hollers Grimmjow from the first floor.

Smiling at myself, I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs, toward my awaiting companion. "The cake isn't going to go anywhere."

"It will if we keep talking! Now can we go?"

I pull my jacket on and follow him out the door, a peaceful silence between us as he drives. Every month, there's a new delicacy that the local bakery exhibits and every month, Grimmjow and I go to see what it is. After parking, we walk through the doors, hand in hand. Breaking away from him, I locate a table in the back corner, our normal spot. Taking my seat, I try to avoid the stares that I still receive. Everyone knows something, whether it be detail one or detail two, they all know a piece of what's happened to me. So, whenever I'm seen, everyone just has to exchange notes. I've gotten where it doesn't bother me, unless they ask me directly, that's when Grimmjow will step in.

Shoved out of my mind, I look up to see a face I thought I'd never see again. He looks exactly the same, except for a smiling female is attached to his arm this time. Her bright orange hair swirls around her perfect frame, she's everything any guy would want. Too bad they won't want her after he's done with her...he'll turn her into a piece of trash...and she looks like such a nice girl though. The collar of her shirt slips a little and that's when I see the purple bruise on her neck. "Well hello Ulquiorra, I see you're doing well. Orihime, this is Ulquiorra, the man I was telling you about. Can you imagine that he did all that to his own person." comes the smug comment, not to mention false. Looking up into her golden brown eyes, I know she's afraid, not like I was, but she will be.

The girl immediately ducks away as Grimmjow slams his fist into he taller man's jaw, even while balancing two glasses and a plate. Setting them down on the table, he stands over the predator. "If you ever come near him again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" He snaps toward the innocent woman. "Look here woman, Aizen is the one that did this to Ulquiorra and he'll do it to you too if you don't get away. I recommend calling a friend and getting them to take you home unless you want to be on the first page news." A swift kick slams into Aizen's ribs and Grimmjow takes the seat beside me.

I stare at him dumbfounded, as Orihime scurries away, pulling out her cellphone as she goes and Aizen, picking himself up off the floor with not another look back at us. He knows that if he even tries to charge Grimmjow with anything, he'll lose. For one, he's done far more to me and two, I have one of the best lawyers as an acquaintance.

Fingers wrap around my hand, bringing me back to the situation before me. Grinning like a kitten that had just found a home off the streets, Grimmjow turns to me, "Now, let's eat cake!"


End file.
